


The Text

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. HS. Levy and Gajeel had only been dating for a short while, when in one short text Levy learns of a different side she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text

They had only been dating a week when he sent her the first text, it confused Levy at first when at lunch she opened her phone up to see something from him, well the confusion came from what he sent. A weird cat-like statue that apparently was in some park (was he not in school? She would have to talk to him about that), but it didn’t matter as she closed her phone, turning her attention to Lu-chan and the others.

It was probably a mistake anyway; at least that was what she thought until the next text message.

It was when Levy was in the library after school, which she went too when she had no other plans. It didn’t allow phones or they had to be shut off which she had forgotten since usually her friends knew when to message her. Gajeel hadn’t caught onto that yet, which she didn’t realize until the phone started to buzz loudly causing her to be stared at or give a dirty look by everyone as she quieted it down, smiling nervously as she opened the text.

She blinked, her brows knitting together in confusion as she looked at the other message he sent her. Which now was a dancing piece of takoyaki that was smiling, or was it a super hero as she caught a glimpse of a cap. Slowly she rested her cheek against her hand, staring at her cellphone and at the picture.

They were both from Gajeel. She recognized the number and there was no text that really indicated anything about it, since the first one was just the picture, and now was him saying he was hungry and using an emoji. Before they started to date he never really sent texts like this, but well, it wasn’t that she minded, it was a cute side she didn’t think ~Iron Gajeel~ would have.

She texted backed asking what he wanted to eat and then made plans with him, feeling her face warm and the smile not leaving her face wondering as she got ready if she should ask him about them, or leave it be or him to bring it up.

Months passed and Levy’s “cute but strange text messages” folder had grown as he never told her why he did it. However, Levy didn’t feel the need to question him further on it, liking how it was something just between them.

So when she ended up being bumped on the street, her phone falling from her hands and into a street where a car promptly ran over it, it was like she was in some melodramatic drama as she stared at her now shattered phone.

Everything lost.

All those text messages were now gone forever, the proof of 6 months of dating and seeing and only seeing this side of him gone. The rest of the day was a blur to Levy, now not sure what to do with the pieces residing in her purse, hoping if there was some way to salvage it but even when she saw Gajeel it was hard to have eye contact, immense guilt filling her chest.

It was ridiculous of course, and Gajeel wouldn’t care! She knew that but at the same time she wasn’t so sure. Because there had to be a reason why he sent those things in the first place right? Levy deep in her thoughts bout this didn’t notice the heavy footsteps behind her until it was too late, she was trapped by his arm wrapped around her, his head resting on her tiny shoulder, looking at what she was helplessly trying to do.

“What’s that?” his voice heavy, vibrating against her and she stiffens and then shrugs, hoping to shrug it off as no big deal and he wouldn’t bother her about it.

“Nothing.” Her voice is steady, she could do this!

“Why haven’t ya picked up your phone?” and she’s caught as she turns to look at him, and he’s already looking at her. Levy’s face warms up from how close he is, but she can’t be caught up in something like this at that moment.

“My phone.” She doesn’t look away, keeping contact watching as his expression doesn’t change, only his lips turning down slightly.

“That’s all?” and he moves off of her sitting next to her on the bench, looking at the parts. Levy watches him pull out a small tool box from his back pack (really?) and watches him work on it, brown eyes following his movements with intensity. She never really seen him work like this before or that kind of serious expression on his face, frowning.

It’s really no use as he looks at her, sighing over the parts.

“Tch all this crying over a broken phone, I think you have a backup but really, dropping it in the street? You’re clumsier then I thought ya were, shrimp.” And Levy glares at him as he starts to laugh and then she goes back to pouting.

“I don’t care about the phone…..I hate that I lost all of your texts.” And she’s blushing ad burning more so as she looks up to see his face tinted red and he looks away, clearly embarrassed about what she just said.

Gajeel licks his lips and looks at her again, clearly upset over it, “Its fine.” His voice low as he leans his head on his face, hiding away almost as he looks away. “I still have them…”

Levy’s eyes brighten as she leans closer to him, “What really?!” her chest tightens knowing and realizing how important they were to him.

Silly pictures from his everyday life he wanted to share with him, he looked like someone who wouldn’t care about that stuff, and he was kind of scary. But as Levy watched him, he was anything but.

“I think I fell in love a little bit more.” She said as she covered her face with her hands, watching from the side view as he looked at her, mouth open and face bright red.

“What?!”

“Nothing” and she finally laughs and looks at him. “Do you want to help me find a new phone?”

“Tch” is the only thing he mutters as he grabs her hand, making her laugh as they started to walk, the conversation turning as they start to talk about what they have been doing.


End file.
